Hope
by Autumn Rush
Summary: Because there was one thing left when Pandora opened her box. Hope. Miroku/Kagome. Used to be Daughter of the Forest but now I'm Autumn Rush. Enjoy!


_I can show you pain/_

_And make you say my name_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

She was dying. Burning in a sort of delicious ecstasy that only hands and tongues and teeth could bring her. A sigh escaped her lips as fingers slipped under the lining of her bra and scraped against the taut flesh of her nipple.

Not that she was enjoying it. Because as her mind was overcome by a haze of greed and absolute _lust, _she thought that this was wrong. Because this wasn't supposed to be her. This really should have never happened. It had gone all wrong. They were all separated into their respective groups of couples and that was the way it was supposed to be. Except, somewhere, she had deviated off the path. She knew how it was supposed to be. Her and Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku and then they'd defeat Naraku and set Kikyou free and they'd all live _happily ever after._

But somewhere between Inuyasha and _Kikyou_ and Kagome and _Herself_ things had changed. Because she had suddenly realized that _Miroku's_ eyes were the perfect mix of a violet-blue, and that the tiny, charming ponytail at the nape of his neck wasn't as ratty as she had thought. And maybe it helped that the groping of his cursed hand wasn't nearly as unpleasant as it once had been.

And as his mouth left a slick, wet, _hot _trail against her aching skin she thought once again that this was entirely a mistake. It was a fluke, a one time thing and once it was over it would really be just that. _Over. _She would go back to pining over Inuyasha and he would go back to pursuing Sango.

Just like it was meant to be.

Except, she found herself reaching for him in earnest. Her hands clutching at his shoulders and her fingers frantically reaching to touch the skin of his jaw.

The groan that escaped her throat when she was pulled flush against him was completely an accident. And when his fevered, searching mouth locked with hers it wasn't that she _wanted_ to kiss him back.

Only she did.

She saw stars when his teeth bit roughly at her lower lip and his tongue swept inside her mouth. Fireworks went off when his hand reached between them to tug off the silly little skirt she always wore and his fingers skirted around the edge of her innocent white panties.

And there it was—one finger, _two,_ tight, curling inside her, flicking over and over that one deliciously sensitive spot. She cried out his name in whispering sighs as her walls tightened and clenched around his fingers and it was Miroku Miroku _Miroku_ the first time she came.

His face pressed into Kagome's chest and he furtively nipped at the tender flesh on her breasts and stomach. His hands roughly gripped her hips to hold her down as her back arched off the ground in pleasure and he continued his heated exploration of her skin.

Fingers dexterously tugged at the ties of his robes, a frenzy of shy digits untying, unraveling, unhooking strings, pulling at thick fabric and tossing it aside.

And then the moment came when fervent skin touched fervent skin and bodies connected in a jagged rhythm of need.

It became a tumult of calloused hands gripping softer ones, hips rocking against hips, and broken, ragged kisses that left mouths bruised and bleeding.

"Say my name," Miroku breathed it in her ear before lazily licking it from earlobe to shell.

A shiver slid up Kagome's spine and fire raced down her chest and pooled in her belly as the wonderful friction between her legs increased.

"Ah—" One long moan of bliss and then his fingers came between them to scratch against her and her groan turned into a whimper.

"_Say_ it."

"Nhh, God, Miro_ku." _And he grinned against her skin, one hand hooking under her knee and lifting her up, bringing her closer as he groaned and pushed into her deeper, feeling her pulsating around him in a tightening, clenching heat that let him know he wouldn't last much longer.

And as Kagome's clutching hands gripped Miroku's arms, his shoulder, his hips, and as she reveled in the feeling of him inside her as she came and felt him come as a result of it, she remembered again that this was _wrong_. That feeling this, that _loving_ this—wasn't supposed to happen.

Because there would be somebody else out there that really needed this. Somebody more deserving. Somebody that didn't have a family like she did. Someone that couldn't just leave and go home to a place that would be like paradise to most of the people that lived here.

So as she felt Miroku's arms tighten around her and that traitorous body of hers bring him closer, she thought that maybe this wasn't so wrong after all. Because really, their bodies fit together quite well and she never felt this way with anyone. Not with Inuyasha, not with Kouga, not with any other guy but _him._

So maybe he'd never said he loved her and maybe tomorrow they'd wake up and to him it would be some meaningless fuck. But there was always the chance that she could convince him. The chance that she could make it work. And even though she knew Inuyasha would look at her like she'd betrayed him, and Sango would wonder why she'd gone behind her back, she'd find a way for it to be better. Because she was Kagome. Because that's what she did.

Because…

Because when Pandora opened her box there was still hope left inside.

______________________________________________________________

Sooo, maybe not the best ending but I really liked it anyway. I hope that all in all this wasn't too bad. I was sitting at my computer, downloading music when I got this sort half sentence in my head and it wouldn't leave. And it was kind of perfect for a Kagome/Miroku pairing so I did it. And I haven't written in a long time and it gave me the chance to post this super long A/N at the end updating the status of, well, everything. Like I probably won't ever finish Transparent Lies and I am really sorry about it. It's just that I've outgrown it and I'll probably start a whole new Ban/Kag themed story so no worries, right? Besides, everyone knows that Miroku is so much cuter anyway. Oh, and to anyone that remembers me as Daughter of the Forest, I'm now Autumn Rush.

Anyway, I do hope that you read and review, but I hope even more that you enjoyed it. 'Cause that's what it's really all about. It's about people writing it because they love to and then other people reading it and being really glad they did. It's not about the praise. So I hope I leave all of you with the feeling that you're glad you've read it, but even if you're not I'm glad you gave it a chance anyway.

~Rush

P.S. Any mistakes or things I could improve just let me know and I'll try it out!


End file.
